


There and Back Again

by desertredwolf



Series: Quidditch League, Season 5 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heaven, Hopeful Ending, Love, Memorials, Memories, Moving On, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertredwolf/pseuds/desertredwolf
Summary: Stuck in her own personal hell, Cho Chang has to learn two important lessons: Letting go doesn't mean that she has to let go of love, and that moving on is not always hurtful or wrong. Written for QLFC; Season 5, Round 9. Chaser 3 for Puddlemere United. Oneshot.





	There and Back Again

It was always the same.

“Cedric! _Run!_ ”

Cho was up and sprinting through the dark graveyard, her bare feet pounding the soft grass, before she finished shouting the warning. She could _see_ him, alone and wandless, at the other end of the cemetery. At the sound of her voice, he turned toward her. It was as if the world was suddenly moving in slow motion as a hunched, shadowy figure appeared out of the gloom behind Cedric.

_No, no, no, no!_

“Cho?” Cedric yelled. She could hear the confusion laced in his voice. “What are you—?”

He never saw the figure raise his wand. She did, though.

Time shuddered to a stop.

A sob caught in her throat. She was close enough now that she could see his eyes widen slightly, as if he suddenly sensed the darkness behind him. If only she could _just_ …

Too late.

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

Time rushed forward and Cho screamed in agony. She watched the lethal green light hit Cedric squarely in the chest. Intellectually, she knew this wasn’t how it had happened. She hadn’t been in the graveyard that night. And it would seem that even if she had been there, it wouldn’t have made a difference.

Cedric crumpled to the ground and didn’t move again. The dark silhouette then turned toward her. Bitter tears of disappointment fell down her cheeks.

She had failed.

_I’m sorry, Cedric._

Green spell fire filled her vision. A loud rushing sound roared in her ears, and she suddenly found herself back at the edge of graveyard. Cedric stood at the opposite end — once again alone and wandless — and Cho was powerless as the nightmare started over.

Without hesitation, she pushed herself to her feet and tore across the cemetery. Nimbly dodging crumbling gravestones, Cho still hoped — no matter what logic was telling her — that maybe this time would be different. This time, she would make it. She would save the man she loved.

“Cedric! _Run!_ ”

And when she inevitably failed, it began again.

“Cedric!”

And again.

“ _Cedric!_ ”

And again.

“ _Run!_ ”

And again.

It was a never-ending cycle. With every reset, she felt as if she was cruelly handed a clean slate — a fresh chance at saving Cedric. But after countless times of watching Cedric fall, she finally began to see this “opportunity” for what it truly was. It was her own personal hell. She hadn’t been there when he had needed her, so this was her punishment.

Contrary to her mounting desperation and heartbreak, she persisted. She had nothing left to lose.

_Please… Just let me save him!_

Tears filled her vision, which she angrily wiped away. Green light, then the unmistakable sound of life rushing past her. Once again, she found herself at the edge of the desolate graveyard.

“Run, Cedric! You need to run!”

She expected him to turn; he did. He shouted her name, just the way he had always done. The curse hit him; she screamed. But as the figure then turned to her and cast the Killing Curse, something changed. Something was distinctly different. It was the roaring sound in her ears. It wasn’t that of her soul being severed from her body.

It was … _the ocean?_

Her eyes snapped open.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky — a stark contrast to the dark graveyard. Before her was the sea, clear blue water sparkling and shimmering in the sunlight. Other than the gentle waves breaking along the shore, the world was quiet. There were no birds or insects; no distant sounds of civilization. She was truly alone. But instead of feeling afraid or anxious, she felt at peace and strangely rested.

Experimentally, she wriggled her toes. Well, she wasn’t dreaming. Besides her nightmare of the graveyard, she had never had a dream this vivid or real before. Somehow, she was most definitely on a beach. The soft white sand had replaced the cold damp grass of the graveyard. The peaceful sounds of waves had replaced the ones of death. But how had she—?

“Hey, Cho. Miss me?”

The familiar voice had her heart breaking and rejoicing at the same time, and she found herself acting instinctively. She turned and launched herself at the man she had once lost, pulling him into a tight hug. Cho could feel Cedric smile as he returned the embrace.

“What…? _How?_ ” She cried into his shirt, unable to let go. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. He felt solid and as real as the world around her, but this had to be another part of her dream. She fought hard against the feeling of hope that was sparking to life inside her.

_Is this real?_

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Cedric said, laughing lightly. “It’s nice to see you, too.”

“Where are we?”

The words had tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. How could _that_ be her first question? They were here together, in a dream or elsewhere — it shouldn’t matter which. How long could she stay? How long could he? Was she just imagining this? She was wasting precious time with irrelevant questions. Cedric just chuckled more at her horrified expression.

“I’m glad you haven’t changed,” he said softly. “Always needing to know the answers first. To answer _your_ question, though, we’re Elsewhere. Or somewhere in the Maldives. Honestly, they look a bit similar. And I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

“You died!” she snapped, as tears once again formed in her eyes.

“Okay, I’ll give you that. Dying is probably the ultimate opposite of ‘fine,’” he responded lightly. “But really, Cho. I’m fine. Now, I know you have questions, but so do I. Did Harry make it out okay?”

She frowned at the sudden change of topic. He had dodged her questions and expertly threw her off balance. It was one aspect of his personality that she found both endearing and annoying.

“Yeah, but he’s still grieving,” she replied hesitantly. “You can tell when you look at him, if you’re paying attention. He gets this distant stare, before quickly removing himself from the situation. He’s withdrawing from everyone.”

“Well, do go easy on him,” Cedric said nonchalantly. “He’s a bit of an idiot sometimes, so it will take a while for him to catch on. I think it’s the noble streak Gryffindors have.”

“What? I don’t understand. Why are we talking about Harry? I love you! I—”

Her weak protests were caught off by Cedric pulling her into another hug. Breathing deeply, she inhaled his scent. If things had been different… She loved Cedric, truly. But he was gone and she also maybe now liked Harry.

Life was confusing and it hurt.

“Cho, I _know_. I’m here because I don’t want your last impression of me to be dying in the graveyard. I’m here because I want you to know — _really_ know — that I’m at peace. I’m okay. I love you, and I know you love me. But I want you to love the rest of your life, too. Don’t stay in the graveyard because I’m not there, okay? I’m here.”

At his last statement, Cedric gently pressed his hand over her heart, as he pulled her into a sweet kiss. Fog began rolling in off the water, and Cho began to panic. It felt like goodbye.

“At least, tell me if this is real,” she whispered. “Or am I just dreaming?”

He simply grinned at her, washing away any lingering doubts and worry.

“Who said dreams can’t be real?” 

.oOo.

_Five Years Later…_

.oOo.

It was always the same.

Every anniversary of the Final Battle, they went to the memorial at Hogwarts and together laid flowers before the Wall of Names. Some of the people listed were familiar, and she had known them personally: Marietta Edgecombe, Colin Creevey, Remus Lupin, and various students and professors. Other names, she had only heard stories that her husband and his friends told after the war was over. Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody were two that she couldn’t attach faces to, only their deeds and legacies.

The names, though, listed more than just the victims of the Final Battle. It listed those who had died in the First War, as well as those who had fallen at the hands of Death Eaters in the interim.

One name always had her attention.

“You thinking about him?”

She jumped, startled at the sound of her husband’s voice next to her. Harry grinned apologetically and handed her a bouquet of flowers. She nodded gratefully and placed them before the name she had been staring at.

_Cedric Diggory_

“Aren’t you?” she responded lightly. After all these years, it didn’t hurt anymore to think about him. Of course she missed him. She had loved him. But she had honored his request: When she thought of him, she remembered him on the beach. There was peace in her heart.

“Always.”

His response was serious, and she caught herself glancing at him in concern. This day was always hard for him. Catching the look on his face, she waited patiently for him work through his thoughts and speak.

"If I was a foot taller, would it have made a difference?"

The question caught her off guard. Harry had always been on the shorter side, but Cho had never cared. The more she had gotten to know the real Harry, the more she had fallen in love with him — moody swings and all. But she could see where he was going with this and wouldn’t allow him to go down that path.

“I don’t think so, Harry,” she replied honestly, but gently. His shoulders slumped.

“If I was taller… If my legs were longer, I could have beat him to the Cup. I could have been alone in the graveyard. There would have been no one else to kill—”

“Harry, you have to stop.”

Her tone was firm, cutting him off before he could really start rambling.

“You know, he once said you had a noble streak,” she said, smiling softly at the memory. “You wouldn’t have left him alone to face the Acromantula alone. You wouldn’t have taken the Cup for yourself. It doesn’t mesh with your belief of always doing the right thing. You had helped each other throughout the Tournament. I know he was grateful for it … so am I.”

Harry seemed to relax as she spoke, and she found herself grinning in relief. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and returned the smile.

“Thanks,” he said, before gently kissing her cheek. “I was starting to become a little morose, wasn’t I?”

“A little,” she replied teasingly. “Come on. I think I saw Hermione and Ron head into the Great Hall. Let’s go catch up.”

“Yes, dear,” Harry responded contritely.

Together, they set off to find their friends. Cho hoped that they were finally making progress and learning to live in the present, not the past.

The sound of distant waves and the warmth of love surrounded her, all but confirming her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.
> 
> Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition / Season Five, Round 9
> 
> Team: Puddlemere United  
> Position: Chaser 3  
> Prompt: Quaffle: Write about a witch or wizard being torn between two different people or groups. (A/N: Cedric vs Harry; living in the past vs the present)  
> Bonus Prompts:  
> 10.(emotion) disappointment  
> 12\. (dialogue) "If I was a foot taller, would it have made a difference?"  
> 15\. (word) slate
> 
> Word Count (not including story title and author's notes): 1849 (Google Docs)


End file.
